<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like you. horanghae by lattecaramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804205">i like you. horanghae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel'>lattecaramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon strive for his love towards soonyoung. </p><p>and one day. he gave up to give some space<br/>it's soonyoung time. </p><p>* cute wonhui on board  is you search. 😙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi, I am Jihoon!"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looked at the guy infront of him. cute but not just cute. he is different.  He looked around the whole class and found it empty  and left only two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"and?"</p><p>"Nice to have you as classmate. and Hi, i think i like you."</p><p>"what?"</p><p> </p><p>That's how it started and continued from there, Jihoon appeared to be in front of Soonyoung every single week to tell him how much he likes the other man. </p><p><br/>
"Hi beautiful, you look stunning today. i think i like you."</p><p>"Hi, that shirt looks amazing on you. and hmm.. i like you."</p><p>"Your surname is perfect, i am kwonfused, should i make it mine too?"</p><p>"Hi, this is a kimchi rice ball i made for you. hmm. i like you." Jihoon gave it while looking flushed red handed the riceball to Soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>14 February. "Hi, this chocolate is for you. Happy Valentine's Day." On the chocolate, a memo stated. "Hi, I Like You." </p><p>Soonyoung never care, an extra person who likes you is better than someone who hates you right? </p><p> </p><p>14 March. "Hi, this chocolate is for you beautiful. Happy White Day". Jihoon indeed a persistent man. On Valentine's, he gave out the chocolate, even on White Day. </p><p> </p><p>14 May. Jihoon waited for him with a rose in hand. "Hi beautiful, happy rose day." Jihoon handed Soonyoung the rose he hold with a piece of card. </p><p>'Hi, I Kwonfirm. I like you'.</p><p><br/>
"Wow, you are smiling Mr Kwon Soonyoung". Teased Junhui. Soonyoung's ears are flushed in red. He was indeed smiling. </p><p>"Will you finally give him a chance?"</p><p>"Why would i?"</p><p>"Dont you feel touched? What kind of heart is inside here Soonie? He had been consistently confessing his heart to you for months. What's more of assurance that you need?" </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung replied Junhui question with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon's love messages always consistent. Every week, never fail. Usually he wish on Wednesday except for special day like Valentine's.</p><p> </p><p>😽😼</p><p> </p><p>'This will be my final try. I will confess all out. Should i put in letter? should i do it in words?' monologued Jihoon to himself. He had been planning this for a month. </p><p> </p><p>15 June is the special date.</p><p>Soonyoung's birthday. </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you tired of all these one-sided confession?" Asked Wonwoo who was lying down on Jihoon's bed. </p><p>Jihoon looked at his best friend and threw him a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would i? Everytime i confessed, he will smile till his eyes gone away. That's cute."  </p><p><br/>
"Junnie and i always think you are the biggest idiot out of us and definitely. you are. indeed. IDIOT"</p><p>"yup, i know. Junnie called him heartless but then, how can we force someone to like something he dont. so if he hate it? he can just tell me. i will stop."</p><p>"you will?" Wonwoo's eyes larger by the new finding fact. </p><p>" His happiness is my priority. What's the point if i am happy but my loved one suffering? So, if he is uncomfortable? i will definitely stop. </p><p>his wish is my command."</p><p>"you are an idiot Jihoonie!"</p><p>"and that's why you love me dont you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon rushed and hugged the reading cat on his bed. Wonwoo tried his best to dodge it away. </p><p> </p><p>"but.. why do you like him that much Jihoonie? it cant be due to love at first sight? right?" </p><p>"He saved me in middle school. Without him? i might not even be here. He saved me." </p><p>"wait! middle school? why am i new to this info. wait. middle school. is he?"</p><p>"yes Wonu, he is that guy."</p><p>"OMG Jihoonie." Wonwoo tighten his hug. <br/>
"I understand it now." </p><p> </p><p>🐯🐯🐯🐯</p><p><br/>
"This is too much! Let alone every week now everyday amd in all my stuff too."</p><p>Junhui picked up the stuff that Soonyoung threw on his table. </p><p>"but Soonie, i dont think this is Jihoonie doing"</p><p>"if not him? who else?"</p><p>"First of all, Jihoone always write his confession by hand. This one was typed. <br/>
Secondly, Jihoonie always straight up confess. why does he need to put all of this small notes cowardly and lastly, Jihoonie always consistent weekly. He wont suddenly change."</p><p>"Junnie. Are you a profiler? and beside him. no one else. but dont you think it's too much?"</p><p>junnie nodded and disagree at the same time. </p><p><br/>
"it is too much but it aint proving that Jihoonie was the one behind it."</p><p>"you are bias!"</p><p>"so do you."</p><p>"speaking of the devil. there he is." </p><p><br/>
Jihoon walked towards the two man at the corner of the library. He put his hand on his chest. He could hear his own heartbeat. He was so nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p>A wise man once say, think with your  brain and not with your emotion but clearly that man advise didnt reached Soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you stop it Jihoon?"</p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p>"All these confession! At first, it just once a month but these, all those notes you put in my locker and today? even in my books? aint that breached my privacy? and all those messages and phonecalls but dont even wanna speak? it's too much."</p><p>"but-" </p><p>" but what? i am ridiculous? yes i am. it's too much for me. i cant take it anymore. please stop harassing me."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon looked up towards Soonyoung. Looking straight to his eyes. Searching for the quest and certainty in the tiger's eyes. </p><p>He found it. It's not his heart who is broken. That what he thought but the truth. it is. </p><p> </p><p>"ok. i take that as your wish."</p><p>"yes, it is my wish. leave me alone."</p><p> </p><p>"i came to gave you your present but i guess you dont evenweven it anymore. just give it to anyone if you hate it. just dont throw it please. i custom-made it for you and again all of your accuses just now. all aint me. </p><p>i dont even have your number cause you refuse to give me. remember?</p><p>why will i put notes in you bag or books when the reason of my notes is to see you smile and all of mine was handwritten with all my feelings but.. </p><p>your happiness is my priority. </p><p>i will leave you alone. </p><p>Happy Birthday, Kwon Soonyoung"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glossy with tears as his words came to an end. Jihoon turned and walked away and left a stunned man called Soonyoung.</p><p>Junhui picked the letter and the box Jihoon left behind. He opened it (without permission of course). </p><p><br/>
A necklace and a pendant of a tiger inside a star. It's so Soonyoung. </p><p>"I believe, you will want to read this too Soonyoung."</p><p><br/>
'Dear Kwon Soonyoung,</p><p>Happy Birthday My Dear,<br/>
Do you remember when i said u looks magical? cause u did magic to my heart. <br/>
you gave life to a broken heart. </p><p>When i was crying in agony. you came and light up  the star of my darkest night.</p><p>When i was weak, you growl and make me stand. you are the tiger in the star. </p><p>my hoshi. </p><p>thanks for all these years. i love you my tiger<br/>
kwon soonyoung.</p><p>Saranghae. Horangae.'</p><p><br/>
"all these years? you knew each other soonie?"</p><p><br/>
"i dont know. i am just as clueless."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Run To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's my turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung wonders his thought outside and found nothing. Definitely nothing. It had been weeks, weeks had turn to months. Jihoon is there but no longer reachable. Jihoon is still in the same class, but he was away. Jihoon always the last person to arrive and the first one to depart.</p><p>The man of his words, indeed.</p><p>Jihoon pledged to leave Soonyoung alone and he really did.</p><p>One day, Soonyoung was walking with Junhui and Jihoon is on another side of the corridor. Once he saw that Soonyoung walking toward him side, he change his way. It will be ridiculous for Soonyoung not to notice. If once, it will be tolerable, but all the time? It’s a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>++</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon is ridiculous and childish!” Complained Soonyoung to Junhui.</p><p>Junhui looked at him, judgingly. “You ask him to leave you alone. So princess, your wish was his command. He just fulfilling it. So why are you complaining? Shouldn’t you feel grateful?”</p><p>“Grateful? How could he left us in the dark after he pass me the pendant and left without any explanation? How can I be grateful for that? So you tell me, How?!”</p><p>Jun continue his sipping his chocolate drink, smirking at Soonyoung. “Did you even let him explain in the first place? You didn’t, right? You just lost your right to complain over there. You bombard him with accusation and bomb. You listen to your side of the story. Did you give him the chance?”</p><p>“But still…”</p><p>“Soonie, it is not my place to tell his story but why are you complaining in the first place? Are you lonely? Or finally you attracted to him too? Why?”</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know. His sad face. His frown. It keep haunting me daily. “</p><p>“If it bothers you too much? Search for the answer Soonie. “</p><p>“It hurts me to no longer see him smiling in the class. It hurts. “</p><p>“It hurts him too.”</p><p> </p><p>++</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung left the lecturer’s room in heavy heart. He has lots to think of. Right in the end of the corner of his sight, he saw Jihoon talking with Junhui and Wonwoo. Laughing together, sipping his cola. It leaves his heart in blooming spring. Jihoon finally smiling.</p><p> </p><p>As he step towards them, Jihoon looked up and they locked their eyes together. Jihoon throw him a smiley face. The smile never reach his eyes, never reach his heart I guess. Before Soonyoung even reached them, Jihoon excused himself again.</p><p> </p><p>++</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he running away from me again? Gosh, I cant stand him” mumbled Soonyoung, again.</p><p>“No Wonwoo!” Jun try to  stop Wonwoo from bursting in anger.</p><p>“You are such a jerk Soonyoung. He was hurting too. For your happiness! Bullshit! In order to ensure you are happy with your request, he is losing himself and you are dare to criticize him? For one good deed you did, didn’t give you the right to treat him this way!”</p><p>“but what did I did?”</p><p>“argh!!”</p><p>Wonwoo walked left behind the other two genimis.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>++</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jihoonie. I brought rice with beef bulgogi with cola for you”</p><p>“Hi Wonu, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Silent surround the two introvert who keep doing what they did best. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonu, should I transfer to different college instead?”</p><p>“No Jihoonie, No. I thought you are fighting for your love. Where is the Jihoon that filled with fighting spirit? Where did he go to?”</p><p>“I go for him to be happy, when he is happy, I will be happy.”</p><p>“No, Jihoonie! You are rushing because you are afraid of his another blown of rejection. He don’t know you as you know him. Explain to him. Make him understand you. Don’t let him go without him knowing your fight Jihoonie. Don’t go too fast. Don’t give up. We are still young”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at the name on the board without blinking. Project duo names had being assigned and this term, Soonyoung teammate will be Lee Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me at spot u usually wait for Wonwoo. We have to discuss”</p><p>Jihoon nodded without arguing. Yes, they have to discuss. Marks is on the line.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was smilling and laughing with Wonwoo and Jihoon again. Soonyoung’s heart tingle. It’s like he found his reason to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up Soonyoung and smile at him. “ Lets discuss over there”</p><p> </p><p>They walked a little further from Wonwoo and Junnie.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to change group? I will try to discuss with prof Park. If we cant, I will try to sort it out”</p><p>“Who said I want to change group?”</p><p>“Arent you meeting me for that?”</p><p>“No, and why are you deciding what best for me?”</p><p>“I am sorry”</p><p>“Why are you saying sorry Jihoon?”</p><p>“I assumed. I shouldn’t do that”</p><p> </p><p>“and even if I wanna change anyway, prof Park wouldn’t agree. So lets discuss to plan our work”</p><p>“He will, if I drop this sem”</p><p> </p><p>“You what?” Soonyoung scremed right to Jihoon’s face. This bullshit thing have to stop.</p><p> </p><p>His yell made Wonwoo and Junhui turned towards them. Shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“If that what needed to make you don’t even need to see me, if that can make you a little happier. I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung ruffled his hair. This had been so out of hand. It was messed up from so many angle. He just cant accept this anymore. Maybe it’s time. For him. To step up.</p><p>Soonyoung closer their gap. Jihoon looked up towards his face. “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh God, this guy is cute!</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sealed Jihoon’s lip together with his.</p><p>It left the later speechless. Not only that, It even made the two noisy kitten speechless.  Junnie’s eyes getting bigger and Wonwoo mouth apart with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.. vanilla.” Soonyoung smile looking at the awestruck Jihoon before continued,  </p><p> </p><p>“If you drop a semester, I will too. I will run to you. It’s my turn now. To run to you. Dear Cupcake.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth unfolds.<br/>Finally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hyung, may i come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"of course. come on in." Jihoon stretched his hand to hug his beloved cousin (read brother). The one who is his pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, until when do you wanna let Soonyoung Hyung be in the dark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon blankly looked up to his brother's face looking for a scheduled answer but he knew deep inside. only him has the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Kwannie, I don't know. What if he hated it after he know everything? What if he being away again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Junnie Hyung recognised him as soon as you. what did he say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said, Soonie is still the fluffy tiger that used to come here. He is still soft, humble, and hard-working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonu hyung never met him before right? Then? what did he say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He knew the story and he was as shock that Soonie is the one. He understands why I pursue Soonie so much. So persistent."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan tightens their hug, tucking his chin on top of Jihoon’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss him too. He used to teach me taekwondo to defend myself from those bullies. Hyung, I will use my birthday wish next year for both of your happiness. please be happy hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ting’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung opened his eyes lazily, trying to register where the sound was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junnie, answer the door!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ting, Ting, Ting’ doorbell keeps on disturbing his peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung opened the door just to be greeted by no one. He knocked a box as he stepped out to look at the culprit who came. A box with the initial “Kwon Soonyoung”. A normal person will freak out, don't even want to see what is that, call their friends or police but then, that is for a normal person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly, Soonyoung wasn’t one. He picked up the box, brought it straight to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his scissors, opened it up and found a letter, a flashdrive and a middle school year &amp; high school yearbook. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Dear Soonie Hyung,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Before you continue reading this letter. I can ensure you. I bring no harm and I hope you will read it and follow what I ask accordingly. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Promise? Pinky promise? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rawr promise? A tiger won't break his words. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hi. Here I am. I know you are confused and it is unfair for everyone to leave you hanging. Being a justice spirit person. I just can't let it buried, I like you for my brother a little too much. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Firstly, you can call me Kwannie’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung frowned, tilted his head and tried hard to recall. No avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Kwannie? Who’s brother is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Secondly Hyung, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Open the Middle School Yearbook to page 116. Find your familiar face and name.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting” Soonyoung opened the required page. He blinked, once, twice, thrice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Class 3-2, Moon Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon. We knew each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Is it shocking for you? Yes, all 3 of you did know each other if that what do you have in mind? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jeon Wonwoo? He is our neighbour but he stayed with his aunt in the U.S for several years. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So it explained why you didn't see him and why he is so close to Jihoon Hyung. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ok that’s not the point. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The point is, are you shocked? If you do. Continue. If not? Just throw everything.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘<strong><em>Thirdly, Open The High School Yearbook page 121 and 214, 215,219.’</em></strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a clueless furry tiger cub, Soonyoung followed every word listed by only God knows who's brother is this Kwannie. He inhaled as much oxygen as he managed to gasp, cause he knew. He will need it. Lots. Soonyoung opened straight to page 121 to experience another clueless unregistered memory. Class 3-1. Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon. Moon Junhui. Soonyoung’s chubby fingers trembled to flip the next page requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Page 214. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senior Page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best Couple Senior”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smiles on his face are so genuine. In the photo, he posed like he was proposing to Jihoon while holding a cupcake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best Dancer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kwon Soonyoung x Moon Junhui”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Page 215</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best Flirt”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon Junhui</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best Poet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jihoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best Clown </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kwon Soonyoung”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung couldn’t disagree more. He is indeed a clown now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best Kissable Lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kwon Soonyoung”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faded handwriting ‘my lips only belongs to you’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognised this handwriting cause it was his. He wrote this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sure that it was for Jihoon, apparently as they were voted as the best couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am i Jihoon’s boyfriend? Why doesn't he say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Page 219</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senior Message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung searched for his handwriting. Found it!</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I will be the best dancer in the world and will love Lee Jihoon. FOREVER”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forever, then why doesn't he remember anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searches for the other two men in the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I will remain the most handsome man and be the best model”- Junhui</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he saw the one he was searching for. His tears can no longer stay in his glend. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I wish Soonyoung will always be happy.”-Lee Jihoon</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘So Soonie Hyung, do you know why your wish is Jihoon Hyung's command?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cause he falls in love with you.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You came in our life when you were a senior in middle school. You were always with Jihoon Hyung and Jun Hyung. You came to our life when we hit the lowest. That year, Jihoon hyung’s family was suffering from severe financial problems. Not to add, their family is taking care of me too. I was being bullied in school and Jihoon Hyung had to throw out all of his musical instruments. Yes, music is his heartbeat yet he has to let that go too. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Then, Soonyoung. The clingy tiger came and taught me how to defend myself so that I could fight those bullies. Each session increases the heart meter to Jihoon’s feelings. Besides Junhui, there was another person who accepted his brother wholeheartedly and that was you. Thank You, Soonie Hyung.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jihoon Hyung baked cupcakes every morning to sell to the cafe near your school. Yes, he made one special unsweet cupcake just for you. Everyday, Specially. You gave him guitar for his birthday present. That guitar is still his most treasured possession and it was named Soonyoungie. That guitar gave him life once again.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Then as the three of you entered high school. You started courting him. Both of you tie your label as boyfriends on 26 May. Till now? He still celebrates it yearly. There were times when our situation was really bad, you and junhui hyung came and brought food to fill our tummy. Usually, you will stay behind and make sure he sleeps.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There was once, he was admitted to the hospital due to malnutrition and you stayed with him the whole week in the hospital. So many memories.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don't I remember anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Are  you puzzled? shocked? If you do. Continue. If not? Just throw everything. Maybe he wasn’t enough for you to fight for.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell No! I won't drop as i already come this far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Open the flashdrive, play the video (1) till video (3)’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung walked to his laptop, connecting the given flashdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ready” He pressed video (1)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>
  <span>A birthday celebration, his birthday celebration. There was his  family, Jihoon, and another couple of parents that he believed to be Jihoon’s parents and a cute boy. That must be Kwannie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Soonie, Horanghae~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the video, he hugged Jihoon like he was a fragile vase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want for a present?” asked his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Jihoon by my side, i don’t need anything else”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest coo-ing, whistle while Jihoon’s redden instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why cupcake? Are you.. Shy?  Rawr”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Video (2)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster Soonyoung, dont let Jihoon beat this on this too” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s voice, he must be the one holding the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my cupcake to my dessert? Will you be mine, forever? I might can’t promise any future but I promise you. We will walk through this, together”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot. Of course i will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your idiot”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My idiot. Saranghae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung put on a necklace with a pendant of a star in a heart to Jihoon’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you are the star of my heart”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww~~ Jihoon. Where is yours? Dont tell me you spent hours designing it to just be on your sketchbook.” Junhui’s provoked the said man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon took out a velvet box, inside was a necklace with a pendant of a tiger inside a star. They do think alike. “Horanghae?” Jihoon said it with aegyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung stood up, searching for the box that Jihoon gave him for his last birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same, it is the same necklace. The one Jihoon gave him for the anniversary, </span>
</p><p><br/>+</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Video (3)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon video recorded himself looking ultimately cute in a pink sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, it’s my first time recording myself. Hi. Hi Soonie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We haven't met for two days and i miss you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Birthday to Me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can't wait to meet you later, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My wish? I only have one wish since  i met you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s face reddened again. His voice seem shy yet full of love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish my Soonie to always be happy. Even if one day I am not beside you. Always be happy Soonie. Always be Happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked straight to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon Soonyoung. I Love You.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My horang! UwaHae~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pressed his lips to the camera lens. “Muah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‘pause’</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung can’t hide his smile watching all of this video. He touched his chest, His heart beating really fast. His heart remembered Jihoon. Maybe Junhui was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He indeed fell in love with Jihoon. Already whipped even before knowing the secret behind it. He breathed in before pressing play again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>'play'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost 5 o’clock. Lets go and wait for you outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon ran downstairs to wait for Soonyoung in front of their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Kwannie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Hyung. Get tons of rawr kisses” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was waiting for Soonyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cupcake!” called Soonyoung from across the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jihoon turned the camera facing Soonyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Soonyoung walked towards him. A drunk motorcycle rode past and hit Soonyoung down. Jihoon ran straight towards him and threw away the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung's head suddenly feels really hurt and he faints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and saw his mom and dad sitting beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are awake Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His memories all of them come back to him. All of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, do you remember Jihoon?” His mother pulls him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally Soonie, you remember? FInally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad. Finally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, dad but why are we no longer seeing them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you honey. We meet his parents monthly to discuss both of you and Jihoon’s answer is always the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that makes Soonie..”<em><strong>”Happy”</strong></em> Soonyoung spilled the word together with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Soonie. After the accident. You don't remember anything, You screamed the first time you saw him. Like he is your trauma, as if he was the one who hit you.  Luckily, there was a video recorded everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We brought you to the US to heal as you need surgery for your leg prior to the accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon requested us not to mention him to you. He will come to you again and try to win you again. If destined for both of you to be together, you will if not. He was willing to sacrifice everything, as long as you are happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Make him happy son, he celebrate his birthday blaming himself for what happened to you. Make him happy again." Soonyoung dad added"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, it is my time to run to you. My cupcake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung searched for his navy romantic crown t-shirt, one of their couple shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But how should he approach Jihoon?’ This question kept on playing the whole day. The list name for ‘Project Duo’ was just out and luck was on Soonyoung’s side. Both jihoon and him were on the same team. ‘This is the time’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never once thought in Soonyoung’s mind that he came clean to Jihoon firstly by kissing him. Vanilla. His lips taste like vanilla. It was short but intoxicated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gosh, i love this guy.’ His heart screamed ‘I love you Jihoonie’ loudly but only he listened to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you drop a semester, I will too. I will run to you. It’s my turn now. To run to you. Dear Cupcake”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s eyes widened, his mouth spilled no words. He was beyond shock. “Cupcake, cupcake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees weaken. He fell into Soonyoung’s embrace, “I miss those words, coming from your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for being late. My beloved cupcake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sealed their kiss once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 3 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am i the greatest cupid. Or am i?” Seungkwan tapped on his own shoulder, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the best dear brother-in-law”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, i am loved”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do” “I do” another kiss sealed on the memorable day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung engulfed Jihoon tightly, looking out the window facing wight at Eiffel Tower for their 5th wedding anniversary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for chasing me back cupcake”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always, your happiness is my priority.” Soonyoung smirked in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can't believe you said that when you rejected my proposal 6 times before we got married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All 4 of them were while we are still students Soonie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, i can't get a grip when i see how others looking at you like you were some kind of a dessert. I am jelly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know how other look at me, cause all i see is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya, do you think Junnie finally say “Yes” to Wonu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won't but he planned to make Wonu say yes to him. Let see who is gonna take whose last name later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>